SAD EYES
by Maggie2005
Summary: YAOI- This is the entire version,uh..you decide. I think its ok. But alot of people say they like it...YOU BE THE JUDGE!!!!!! hehe


Sad Eyes  
  
Duo Maxwell sighed as he walked a long a stony copple path. He was back,back on colony L2. Never had he felt so helpless,so alone. Atleast...not since he was a very young child.  
He kept walking,but he couldnt help but stare. Stare at all the familar places. It was strange,so strange to be back. The feelings of his awful childhood lingered and he felt as if he would burst into tears at any moment. He just kept walking. Despratly wanting to leave this place. He was on fire inside,he felt like he would burst.  
He sat down on a bench over looking a large pond. Around it were many trees,and many happy families that were playing with there children. Oh he couldnt take it,the agony of it all. His tears came,one at a time,till finally they couldnt stop. They just kept coming, like a gentle spring rain,flowing,flowing,flowing.   
"Why,why me?" He said out loud to no one in particular. Just to the sky,the heavens. Atlough he did know plenty of people in Heaven..Father Maxwell,Sister Helen,Solo,even his parents.   
Not that he believed in heaven..oh no. /If there was a God then he would stop the war,/he remembered himself saying./And besides God makes miracles..and i've never seen a miracle but i've seen lots and lots of dead people/. He couldnt help but laugh. Remembering those fun times...  
Those fun times that would never last.  
He shook his head again. As if by some miracle the memories would leave his mind. But they didnt. They never did. No matter how hard he tried. He just couldnt shake them away,and now,now that he was back at home it was even worse.  
He glanced towards the sky. Not relizing how late it was,already most of the familes had left. He shivered. It was getting cold. So cold infact that a gentle snow began to fall. Which of course brought back more memories..memories of sleeping in gutters,for forging for food. It was awful,so so awful.  
He got up slowly. His legs hurt from the cold and from being in the same postion for all that time. He shook himself. He was freezing! /Better head back./ He thought picking himself up.   
He smiled to himself. His friends he could always count on. Alough they didnt always show it he knew theyed be there for him. Just like he was there for them.  
For a brief moment he felt happy again. He knew things would be better. They just had to be.  
Didnt they?  
***************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Snow.  
Thats what it was doing,and not lightly either. No this was a blizzard. The land was white,and it was only getting whiter as long sheets of the frozen rain drifted from the heavens above like lace from an angels wing.   
Everyone should have been inside. The cold was nearly unbareable. But not everyone was .   
A lonely little boy. Homeless,nameless,and helpless. The child was about 4, he had unusually long hair for a child,for anyone at that matter. It was long and rurally and unkept. And the autumn color was so lovely that even the richest of all people would grow jealous. But it wasnt the color that was odd but the length. It flowed gently,nearly to the young boys knees.  
He brushed some of it away as he looked toward the sky. His eyes wide. Oh why did it have to snow? The snow was cold,so cold. Just like all the people.  
The boy didnt like people. He never did. Not since he was very young. Sure he used to,he guessed. Back when he had them,back when he had parents.   
Tears threated to escape his eyes and he quickly brushed them away. There was no used crying. Crying didnt solve anything. Crying didnt bring people back from the dead...  
Besides he didnt have time to cry. The snow was falling much faster. The boy needed a shelter and fast. Already his small bare feet were turning blue from the cold. He had to look! He had to find one!  
The child was desperate now. He began to run. Already he could feel the hyperthermia setting in. He looked around everywhere. Not watching where he was going.  
Finally he found it. A shelter. It wasnt that big,nor did it look that comfy. But still it was there. A large cardboard box tipped on its side. The child checked his surrondings. Good no one was there. He quietly peeked into the shelter. Nothing in it. Good. He was tired.  
He crawled into it. Unfortunatly the harsh snow still hit him. Sigh. He guessed it was better then nothing.He curled up into the smallest ball possible. And by rapping his long silky hair around his body he created some sort of a blanket.  
Warmth.   
Warmth took him. Not the warmth of his mother,oh no. He would never regain that,never. But a sense of peace washed over him. His eyes began to droop. Slowly,slowly. Until finally sleep took the young child.  
High,high above him. Above the clouds,the moon,and the stars two lone figures watched the sleeping boy. There angelic faces smiling. Knowing the young boy would be ok.  
Knowing there son would be ok.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
*************************************************************************  
"Hey Duo? Duo you in there? DUO NO BAKA WAKE UP!" Screamed Quatre Raberba Winner. The normally quiet, peaceful pilot had had enough. Duo was being so quiet,so...calm. This was quit odd for the one who called himself Shinigami.  
Trowa shook his head as he brushed away some of his unusually long bangs from his eyes. "Whats gotten you down Shinigami?" He asked in his slow rythimic voice.  
"The snow...the snow..its so cold. So so cold. Mommy..daddy.." Murmermed Duo. Unaware of the alarmed faces around him. He was no longer in the small apartment building with the rest of the Gundam Pilots,nor was he eating Quatres delicious turkey salad. No. Now he was a lonely little boy out in the snow. All alone. No food,no home,not even a name.  
He began to shake. What was going on? The memories...were coming back fast. So fast. He couldnt take it. He began to shake. He was so cold! All these memories,playing back like the rewind button of a clicker.  
"NOOOO!" He cried as he banged his hand on the table. The tears pouring down his face. "It wasnt my fault! No! No! No! Mom! Dad! Solo! Sister Helen! Father Maxwell!"  
He couldnt take it.   
It had to stop.  
Then it did. It finally did. And the world went black.  
***************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It wasnt fair! /Why does Solo get to do everything?/ Thought the little boy referring to his friend. Solo had went to get food from the market place,but the poor child had to stay behind. "Your too little." He remembered his friend saying. "Stay here,I'll get you something!"  
He thought it was unfair. Just because he was the youngest of the War Orphans it didnt mean they could treat him any different. They hadnt even picked out a name for him. Well atleast one that everyone called him.   
It didnt really bother him. /As long as i get food/ he thought happily. Solo always brought back the best food he could find. And being older and wiser he always gave the child an equal share. He had to laugh. Solo was so nice,and smart! Being 10 years old it was easier for him to find food then his younger more varniable friend.  
/Besides he can always grab food of off the ladies./ He said referring to all the times him and Solo would use there charm to bite some food from the local milk maids. Solo was cute. He had to admit that. He was tall,with black hair that hung in his eyes,and piercing blue eyes,that could only be compared with the young childs (who Solo had been calling "Kid) deep violet eyes.  
Oh how he wished Solo would bring back some chococlate. He never had had it,but he heard it was good...  
"Kid! Hey Kid!" A piercing scream awoke him from his dream. Who could be calling him? He turned around to see another war orphan named Azalia. Her short red hair done in a bun. Her green eyes,normally full of happiness were now filled with grief and fear.  
"What is it Azalia?" He asked fearing the answer. He knew it was bad. Whatever it was. He could tell by the look in her eyes.  
"Its Solo." Was all she said and she ran away as fast as she could. The child was worried. What had happened to Solo? He got up and began to run after Azalia./I guess she expects me to follow her...ugh short legs! short legs! i cant run fast!/ He thought. Normally she would have waited. But not now.  
Something was very very wrong.  
"Here!" She said, panting and pointing to a large building. It was alien to the child but the sign on the door was unmistakeable.  
HOSPITAL  
He felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. The hospital? What was going on? Was this some sort of cruel joke?  
"He..he just fell down. He couldnt breathe..he was coughing up blood!" Wailed poor Azalia. "I didnt know what to do!" She screamed between her sobs. Her body shaking.   
The young boy felt sorry for Azalia...but even more sorry for Solo. "Solo! Solo?!" He cried pushing past her.  
"No! Wait you cant go in there kid!" Cried Azalia,but it was to late.  
He was already gone.  
"Ohh...I hope hes ok." She sighed.  
***************************************************************************  
Dark,dreary,and full of death. Those were the best words "Kid" found to describe the hospital. He had snuck into Solo's room in a laundry cart. Now he wished he hadnt. He shook his head. Trying to get ride of the imagine infront of him.  
Solo. Brave,strong Solo was now in a hospital bed barely consucious. His body tied to many machines,he couldnt even breath on his own. The young child sighed. He wouldnt cry. He wouldnt cry...  
"Hey...Kid...what are you doing here?" A weak voice asked  
"Solo?!" Cried the devasted child. "Oh Solo whats wrong? Whats the matter with you?  
"Oh kid you shouldnt be here. The plaque..thats what it is.." He sighed. Solo knew his time was almost up. "But your one of the lucky ones dear little boy. You've been spared. And now..Its time to find you a name. We've always been the perfect duo...Duo..i like that...do you?" He asked.  
The little boy shook his head..unaware of what was happening.  
"Then Duo it is." He said as he lefted up his hand brush away some of the tears from his young friends face. "Dont cry little Duo..dont cry. I wont leave you little one. I'll always be here to protect you. Always. With your mom and dad. I'll say hi too them ok?  
"Ok"  
"Remember..will always be..Duo..." Solo sighed as his last breath left him.  
The little boy...no longer "kid..but now Duo couldnt believe what just happened. His best friend in the entire world...gone. He took one last look at his friend,his first friend. The one who had taken him in when no one else would.  
But would he be his last friend?  
*************************************************************************** Heero Yuy sighed as he brushed away more sweat from Duo's forehead. His friend had been in a state of shock for nearly an hour. Poor Heero was on pins and needles. /Oh Duo please wake up..Please wake up my Shinigami/. He thought bitterly as he tenderly stroked Duo's cheek.  
Why? Why couldnt he tell him how he felt. Heero knew...from the very moment he met Duo he knew that he found an everlasting friend. And now,now this friendship was blossoming into love.  
LOVE!  
Heero began to laugh. A nervous,frightned laugh. He brushed away some of Duo's long hair,which was now down. He sighed,looking at Duos face..so serene,so innocent. He longed to kiss him...longed to feel his sweet lips on his...  
He looked down devastated. His head kept saying No,no no no! But his heart was saying Yes! Yes because he loved him. So much,so much that it hurt.  
" Ai shiteru Baka-chan." He whispered into his ear. Not expecting an answer,oh no. He just said it,not that he didnt mean it. He meant every word he said. But his heart ached,ached for something much more.  
"Uh..Mom..?" Asked Duo weakly.  
"No..its just me." Replied Heero still lovely stroking the other pilots face. Not caring how Duo felt. Not caring if he thought he was a complete looney.  
Duo didnt mind,not one bit. Infact he was loving it. Loving the way Heero was looking at him so tender..so..so...  
WAIT!  
He sat upright in bed. "Heero Yuy what are you doing?!" He screamed threw clinced teeth. It wasnt that he minded Heero doing this,he loved heero. Since the day he set eyes on him.  
But this WAS Heero Yuy. AKA the Perfect Soldier! /The way he looked at me,his eyes,did i really see it? Were they full of love?/ He thought to himself. What the hell was going on?  
Heero shook his head. Not knowing what to do. /I love him so much!/ He cried to himself. What was so wrong? Why? Why? WHY?!  
"Ai shiteru."   
Duo's eyes grew wide. The darkness in the violet depths of them quickly faded away. /Did i just here..what i thought i did? Did he really say he loved me?/  
"Really?" Asked Duo trying debritly not to cry,it wasnt working. He tried. Oh how he tried,but they came. And once they started they would never stop. Never. Never.  
Heero was alarmed. Seeing this from the 'God of Death' was extremly rare. He quickly got up. Duo needed him,he embarced the other boy. Trying his best to sooth him. Knowing that this was VERY un-heero like.  
"Its not fair! Everyone i ever loved is gone..and now you...i'll end up loosing you too!" Cried Duo into Heero's chest. His hole body shaking. The tears streaming down his face. Faster then he could ever remember.  
Heero was heartbroken. His hugged the other boy tighter trying to find a comfort that wasnt there. He kissed the top of his head as he wipped away his tears. Not caring,or noticing that he was crying too. He..HEERO YUY! It was a shock. But..it felt..nice.   
Duo noticed too. "Heero? Why are you...why are you...crying?" He asked. Did he cause this? It was him wasnt it? It was always him. Oh gods why did it have to..  
His thoughts were interrupted as Heero kissed him,and not just kissed him...KISSED him. A million thoughts swam through both there heads. What was going on? Did they care? No. They didnt.  
"Ai shiteru" Heero said once again. Duo leaned into the warmth. The warmth that he finally found. Knowing that he finally found a friend. A love. A chance. A new hope for fighting for.  
A new chance.........   
**************************************************************************  
Chapter 2.  
  
Zechs Marquise,or more like Mildiardo Peacecraft,stared at the blank computer screen. /When? When will it come?/ He thought,referring to the mission which Treize was about to send him. Something about destroying a Gundam Pilot.  
Problem was...which one?  
He pulled some of his long silvery-blonde hair from his eyes. He glared at the screen..waiting..watching...  
Why? Why was he like this? So cruel,so vain? /Not at all like her,Not at all like Relena./ He thought referring to his 15 year old kid sister. /She wants total pacifism,but what she doesnt understand...without fighting,without war,he cannot achieve that./  
But this? This new mission to destroy a Gundam Pilot for nothing? He shook his head. Wrong. Thats what it was. Wrong. Never had he imagined that he would use such a word.  
But he did.  
Suddenly the screen lit up! The mission was there. Ready for him to read it. Ready for his acceptence.  
His eyes widen as he read on. This was insane! Destroy HIM with only some Tauruses? Not likely. He was fast,infact the fastest out of any Gundam Pilot. But thats what Treize said,"Destroy him with the Leos,or maybe the Tauruses,I dont care. Just DONT use the Gundams."  
Zechs continued to stare. Reading on and on about the battle that could possible destroy him. /Speed clocked up to 170 miles!/ He was alarmed. Nothing that huge could ever move that fast!/  
But it could! He saw it,and he saw what it could do.  
Deathscythe HELL..and the pilot?  
Duo Maxwell.  
***************************************************************************  
"Duo! Hold still!" Laughed Heero. "Duo if u dont stand still i cant braid it! DUO!" He cried again. Despratly trying to grab some of Duo's LONG hair.  
"Ugh! I got it. Damn boy you go some long hair!" He said as he began to wind and braid. The hair was long,infact it was 3 feet. Heero knew this because one night he came and measured it.  
"Its not that nice. Besides it served as a purpose when i was out on the streets, hair can be a very good blanket my friend." Duo laughed.   
"Oh...Duo." Heero stopped what he was doing. He put his arms around the other boy,drawing him closer. Wanting to be near him. He looked into his eyes. So playful,so full of life. He could see a million stars in those deep violet depths.   
Duo grinned as he leaned his head against Heero's chest. He never knew he could feel this way. About anyone. But here he was. With the one person he cared about the most,the one person he would sacrifice anything,even life,for.  
Heero leaned down. Kissing him,first on the forehead,the cheeks,the lips. Duo felt like melting...  
"DUO MAXWELL! HEERO YUY! DINNER!" Shouted Quatre from somewhere upstairs.  
Duo sighed,"Man this is so uncool." He mumered. Shaking his head trying not to laugh. Quatre couldnt have come at a worse time.   
Heero couldnt help but giggle. The look on Duos face.."Man I wish I had a camera!" He laughed again.  
"Well you got me instead! Boo-hoo to you!" Duo said picking himself up. He flung his braid behind him.  
"Yep I got you. And i'm sure as hell happy for that." Replied Heero as he gave one more sweet kiss to his love,his Shinigami.  
***************************************************************************  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Duo Maxwell had had enough! Not only had some strange Nuns and a Priest taken him away from his home. But now they were trying to make him dress like them! They even wanted to cut his hair!  
"Hold still." Shouted the one holding him down. What was her name again? Sister Helen. Duo had to laugh. She seemed nice when he first walked in. But come time for her to cut his hair and she turned into The Samarii-Warrior Bitch.  
"Now now Helen." The priest said in his whispery voice. Duo liked the voice,so calm. "If Duo doesnt want his hair cut then do not cut his hair."  
The nun was shocked! The boys hair went nearly to his knees,and boy was it thick! It had taken her 3 hours just to comb there the mass. What was she going to do if she couldnt lay scissors near it? He couldnt very well run around with it in that state. People would think he was some sort of Gutter-rat. Which of course he was. But now the church was taken him in  
/Hopefully Father Maxwell will find him a good home./ She thought referring to the kind priest who not only owned,and ran the church,but also turned it into a orphanage. He was a very good man. The best Sister Helen knew.  
She continued to look at the boy. Trying to find the best solution for her delemma. Suddenly it struck her! An idea. "Well can I atleast braid it?" She asked the young boy quietly.  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. Braiding? What was that? He sighed. /I guess i should agree with her. Maybe she'll finally shut up!/ He sighed. "Do whatever you want."  
Helen smiled. She began twisting and turning his hair while humming a song. Duo smiled. He liked the song...  
"Come stop your crying it will be alright.." She began to sing. Duo smiled. He remembered something like this,and the song,it was so familar.  
"Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here dont u cry." She continued. Gently braiding the childs hair. She smiled when she saw the grin on his face. And she continued her song,for him.  
"For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold u keep you safe and warm. The bond between cant be broken. I will be here dont you cry." Duo was shocked. He knew this song. He knew it by heart. He smiled. Knowing he had finally found a family.  
"Because you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more." They both began to sing. Helen smiled. He knew the song. /That must be why he liked it so./ "You'll be in my heart,no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, Always...  
"Wow! You know the song too? Neat!" He smiled giddley. Helen had to laugh,this child. So happy,so bright.  
"Yes...i know it. Oh and i'm done with your hair" She said turning him toward the mirror.  
Duo was shocked. He shook his head. Looking at it,staring. What had she done? His hair hanged down like a pony tail,only it was twisted. He looked at it odd. Tossing it back and forth. Finally he came to a conclussion.  
"I love it! Now I can steal stuff without it getting in the way!" He laughed happily.  
Sister Helen was shocked. She hadnt expected this reaction. But she couldnt help but laugh. The wide maniac grin on the child would send even the dullest into hysterics.  
"Now Duo you live here in the church. You dont steal." Came a voice,the Priest. He shook his head. This child would be alot of work.  
"Oh,right,i gotcha! Now i'm a begger!"   
Helen and Father Maxwell exchanged glances. What was up with this child? How could he be so,so happy? After all that had happened!  
They continued...continued to stare at the little boy who called himself Duo. Duo. What an odd name. What an odd boy!  
The both smiled at each other. Then at him. Knowing in there minds,there spirts,and the hearts. That this boy,this poor simple child,would one day save them all....  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
***************************************************************************  
Chapter 3.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Screamed Duo as he slammed his Gundam into a building. No matter. The building was old. But still,itknocked him totally off balance. He shook his head. He felt disorinated. /These vesions,keep coming back! Why?/ He frowned.  
Suddenly a brilliant flash of light errupted near him. Then all went dark. His gundam was hot,much to hot. He looked around for the sorce. What was it?  
FIRE!  
His eyes went wide with shock as he tried to let out a scream. But none would come. Nothing! /I must be the biggest loser in the world!/ He thought. His fists tight. Whoever did this was going to pay!  
But how? He couldnt very well excape. Well unless he wanted to be fried chicken. Life really wasnt fair.   
A million thoughts crossed his mind and he did the only thing he could do. He cried,and he prayed.  
"Come stop your crying it will be alright." The song,it was the song. He looked up. Looked for the sorce. What was it? Where was it coming from. It didnt matter. He listened. Just listened...  
"Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you. I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold u keep you safe and warm.  
The bond between us cant be broken. I will be here dont u cry..."  
Duo tightened his arms around himself. He was cold,so cold. Even with the fire burning bright...  
"Because you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say you'll be here in my heart...Always..."  
Suddenly the screen inside his Gundam lit up...HEERO!  
Duo stared at the screen,Heero. He depraitly wanted to talk to him but he couldnt. He touched the screen. Mouthing the words,the words he thought,he spoke..."I love you." Then the screen went blank.  
He looked down defeated. He was finished. The Gundam Epyon would be the end of him. He knew it was Zechs who started the fire. He could see red pieces of metal around him. Only one Gundam was that shade...Epyon.   
"Why cant the understand the way we feel? They just dont trust what they cant explain. I know were different but deep inside you,we arent that different at all...."  
A million thoughts rushed there his mind. Heero,Solo,Sister Helen...everyone...  
Everyone he ever loved.....  
"You'll be in my heart,yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on,now and forever more..."  
***************************************************************************  
Heero sighed as he stared at the disater unfolding infront of him. He couldnt believe it. Duo....  
He continued to stare. Stare into the fire as Deathscythe Hell burned.   
/Oh Duo..../ He looked down in vain. As tears began to fall. Tears. Never in his life had he ever cried this hard. /I know i always called you baka,but you must know..i love you! I do!/ He cried in his head.  
  
"Dont listen to them cause what do they know,we need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time,are love."  
  
Suddenly the computer screen flashed again. Heero smiled. Duo. He put his hand on the computer screen as Duo did the same. Oh well..if this was the only way for him to see him. The this was how he would do it. Heero sighed. He would sacrifice anything just to see him once more...  
***************************************************************************  
Duo grinned. /Atleast i get to see him one last time./ He thought. Placing his hand against the screen.   
  
"When destiny calls you,you must be strong. I may not be with you,but you have to go on..."  
  
Duo pulled his hand away. His entire gundam was glowing? Why? He turned around. It was them..all of them. Heero and the other pilots,his parents,Solo,the people from the church...  
His eyes went wide with shock. What the hell was going on?  
"Its not your fault." They all said,and he knew,for the the first time he knew it wasnt his fault. That they had died not because of him,but because they loved him. He smiled. The first real smile he had in a long time.  
And as quickly as the light came it left. Causing Duo to once again be alone...in the blazing fires. He felt it,burning hotter and hotter.   
" I love you,all of you."  
The fire continued to burn. Leaving distruction and dispear...Duo was gone...  
***************************************************************************  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo Maxwell opened his eyes with a start. Letting out a loud scream that could have woke the dead. What a weird dream! The weirdess he had yet. The fire,the angels,heero,they seemed so real.  
Maybe they were?  
Whatever the case he now knew...he knew that they loved him. He grinned happily as he lay his head down. No more nightmares. The nightmare was over and he was looking foreward to a new day. He did have family,the Gundam Pilots were his family!  
Everyone always thought he was weird because of his happiness. And he could never fully understand why he was always so happy. Now he knew why. Because being sad was horrible. You felt like you were dying. He shook his head. Trying to find the perfect thing to say.   
"THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!" He laughed out loud. What a perfect way to end such a stressful day!  
***************************************************************************  
Heero came running. After hereing Duo scream he was alarmed. He skidded to a stop,expecting to find the worse.  
Nothing. Duo was sleeping. His body curled up,as though he was cold.  
"Baka." Said Heero as he covered Duo. He watched him sleep. The smile on his face.../Dont ever loose that smile./ He thought kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"I love you." He said as he left the room.  
Duo smiled. Was it a dream? No it wasnt. He could feel the blanket. he snuggled closer into the warm. He was exhasted,but it really didnt matter.  
Tonight he would have good dreams......  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So ya'll how did u like it? I thought it sucked lol. Oh well i got alot of reviews. DISCLAMIOR-i dont own g/w,and the song "You'll be in my heart." Is sun by Phil Collins,i just put it in there cuz i thought it was pretty! well ja ne!  



End file.
